


Ring of Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes to a conclusion and asks for something he needs.<br/>This story is a sequel to Punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!  
> This is a Panther story, so you know what that means. If you don't like kink and pretty hardcore bdsm in a loving relationship, then don't read.
> 
> That said, I need to point out the _guilty_ parties... Cedara, for making a request concerning Jim, anal beads and handcuffs as a payment for betaing a monster (where's the beta, btw? Just kidding, babe.) To McVey for asking me about a commitment piercing.

## Ring of Love

by Panther

Author's webpage: <http://www.squidge.org/~theforest/aaboe/aaboe.html>

Author's disclaimer: Can I? No? Damn. 

Dear Santa... I want Jim and Blair for Christmas... I'll take good care of them. Please send them to me and I'll share.  
Love, Panther.

Then the less guilty parties... Cedara for putting in a zillion commas and giving some very nice comments... and righ, who took her time, for taking out half the commas and putting in a lot of words here and there. 

All remaining errors are mine, all mine... 

Final WARNING!  
Most of the practices here are some that I either know intimately or have at least studied very thoroughly. I am a very safety concerned Top, so nothing you read in this series is completely off-the-mark. Safety first, boys and girls. Oh, as usual STD's don't exist in the TS universe when I'm writing. That's fiction. Reality is different. Use condoms, always. 

One last thing, before this gets longer than the story... I'm as usual prepared with asbestos underwear in the latest design... so just bring those comments on! :)

* * *

Ring of Love  
By Panther 

For a long while I kept watch over my Sentinel, cupping his tortured genitals with a feather light touch. They were hot to the touch, but not disturbingly so. Since he didn't so much as stir, I kept my hand in place. 

I remembered that I'd never gotten around to ask him again if it was worth it and made a mental note to ask him in the morning. 

Looking at his face in the moon's silvery light, I felt my heart constrict. He was so beautiful as he was lying there, so peaceful. Not a single worried crease marred his forehead for the first time in months. Something made me wonder if he'd deliberately misbehaved because he needed this outlet so badly. 

I shrugged mentally and let the matter rest. It wasn't of great concern to me. What _did_ matter was that he was now completely at peace, serene and sated. 

My thoughts drifted lazily along. I'd needed this as much as he had, if not more. Needed to let go completely, not thinking of his needs. With the memory of the love shining from his eyes as he'd come back to himself, I slipped into sleep. 

* * *

The next day he was sore, walking like an old man. He blushed faintly every time he saw me looking at him and glared back defiantly. It only made my smile wider. 

I checked him over, making sure he wasn't damaged, applying some lotion to his sore ass. He almost purred over that, making me laugh low in my throat. 

"So, Jim. Was it worth it?" 

He turned to look at me seriously. 

"If I said no, would that keep you from doing it another time?" 

I smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. He had enjoyed it, in a way, but he had also indicated strongly that he didn't want to risk my anger again. 

"Tell you what, Jim. You stick to the rules we've made, and I'll find a way to do something just as wild another time. You don't have to break the rules to make me go primal on you." 

He winced as I tended to a long welt low on his cheeks. 

"I'll certainly remember this for a long time, Chief." 

"That was my intention." 

I finished him off and slapped his butt gently. 

"Come on, last man down makes breakfast." 

With that, I dashed downstairs and directly into the bathroom to get ready for a new day. 

* * *

All of that day at work Jim sat gingerly, glaring and scowling every time I so much as smiled at him. He melted seconds after, smiling shyly and blushing very faintly. Nothing anybody else would see, but since I was looking for it, I saw it... every time. 

There wasn't that much to do, which of course made life both easier and harder for my sore-assed Sentinel. He had to keep up the appearance of being ok, concealing his discomfort at all times. On the other hand, there was no chasing down bad guys and other suspects, so nothing put extra strain on his body. 

The pile of paper work had grown into a minor mountain, so we'd split it evenly. I took two out of three files, went over them, checked them and handed them back to Jim for approval. What can I say? Our system worked beautifully. 

Around lunchtime we suddenly found ourselves almost completely alone in the bullpen. I used the opportunity to caress Jim's leg under the table, now that there wasn't so big a chance of someone popping over to him and see what was going on. 

"Blair." 

The quiet word froze me in my tracks. I turned to look at him and found love shining from his eyes. I smiled openly and was happy that no one else was present right at this moment. 

"Chief... Master... oh damn, I don't know what to call you right now. I want..." 

"What do you want, my love?" I asked just as quietly. "Do you want to be my Pet or to be Jim? I'm not talking about our future, I'm talking right now. What do you need, love?" 

With that I let my hand drift higher up his thigh to rest just underneath his crotch. Not moving my hand, just resting. His skin was burning hot and muscles rippled underneath. 

"Oh, my, God... Chief, we're in public." 

"I know. So, tell me, what do you need? Who do you need to be? Who do you need me to be for you?" 

Still, I didn't move my hand. This was his territory and I was asking him to do something new. To cross his normal limits in a new way. 

Blue lightning flashed across the space between us, then he looked out over the bullpen. His right hand still fiddled with a pen, but his left stole underneath the table to rest lightly on top of mine. 

"I need... my Chief. I need to be your lover. I need to be Jim." 

With that, he pulled my hand up to rest on the bulge in his slacks, letting me feel his flesh lengthen and harden under my touch. I cupped him gently before letting go. His moan of protest didn't expand further than the edge of his desk. I smiled gently to him. 

"Not here, Jim. Go to the men's room. I'll be there shortly." 

He rose immediately, flashing me a last hot look. Chuckling to myself, I looked at the time and leaned back in my seat. 

It was going to be hard, waiting for the right time to follow Jim. 

He was waiting for me, opening the door before I could so much as knock, and pulling me inside. Before I could say anything, he was kissing me. Deeply. 

I gave in to the sensations, getting pulled along with his desire, his need. 

Growling, he tore away from me. 

"I keep remembering how just yesterday we were in here and you made sure the plug was in correctly. And now..." 

"And now, Jim?" 

Damn, was that really my voice? 

"Now I just need..." 

He broke off and dived in for another deep kiss. I got the clue. When we parted for breath, I slid down his body to rest on my knees. Fumbling, I got his slacks opened and pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles. 

There it was. My favourite toy. My... synonyms failed me. An image of pure need, that's what it was. Hard, fiery red and already drooling in anticipation of my next move. 

"My mouth, Jim? Is that what you want? You want me to suck this delicious piece of flesh? Lick up your juices and drink you like the finest wine? Tell me, Jim." 

His cock straining with each word flowing over it, the only response was a moan, soft and sensuous. 

"Tell me what you want, Jim." 

"Suck me, Chief. Suck my dick. Please." 

Opening wide, I did just that. I reveled in his taste, his fluids running thickly over my tongue. Using my left hand on his shaft to help me take care of his full length, I let my right drift down to play and tug on his balls. His gasp told me exactly what I wanted to know. 

He was still sensitive, but it felt good. 

I vowed to be gentle, at least for now. 

Gentle sucks combined with some long licks kept his interest up. I had no intention of letting this end too quickly. I _knew_ this was in public, I _knew_ I shouldn't take too long on this or we would either be missed or discovered. At this moment I didn't care. 

I let my right hand go around to his ass, squeezing gently, feeling the still intense heat trapped in the skin. At the same time I took him slightly deeper into my throat, taking almost all of him. 

His moans grew a fraction in volume. 

He was getting close, but that was ok. As long as he didn't think it would be over then. I was getting way too hot from this. The taste of him, the feel of his heat and his cock all combined to give me a raging hard-on. 

I deftly used one elbow to spread his legs a bit more and delved into his crack. The first touch of my finger to his hole caused him to hiss and tangle his hands in my hair while bending at the waist. Not much, just enough to let me feel the invitation. 

I pulled back, letting go of his cock with a wet slurp, and looked up at him. 

"Can you take it, Jim? Can you handle me after yesterday? I don't want to hurt you, man." 

"Want it, need it. Yes, I can take it. Just... soon, ok?" 

I licked the head of his cock playfully. I love the way it jumps at my touch. 

"You want to come now or while I fuck you?" 

I let go of him long enough to grab the lube in my pocket and apply some of it to my fingers. His grip changed from my hair to my shoulders when I slid in the first finger. He didn't want to pull my hair out. Smiling, I drove the finger home in him. 

"Oh God... while you fuck me, Blair. Oh, soon, please?" 

"Soon," I promised. 

Two fingers had found their way up into his hot interior by that time. I took great care in not searching for his hot spot. I didn't want him to come right now. He was hot and still slightly damp from the day before. I deemed it enough and pulled out. 

He whimpered almost soundlessly at the loss. 

Standing up, I opened my way-too-tight jeans and held my cock right under his nose. 

"Smell my need, Jim. Smell how much I want you." 

He groaned deep in his throat, and I saw his tongue sneak out for a taste. I pulled out of reach. 

"Nuh-uh... only smell, Jim. And quick, before I lube up and push into your heart." 

He moaned. 

I decided to quit teasing the animal, as in him, and lubed up while he looked. 

"There, all ready for you, my love. Ready?" 

"Oh yeah." 

I smiled widely at the deep need resonating from the simple statement. I pushed him gently to get him to face the wall. Once there, I steadied him with a hand and slid up to rest against his cleft. 

"I'm coming in now, nice and easy. Tell me if you hurt, man. I do _not_ want to hurt you." 

He was hot, hotter than hot. He was a fucking furnace on the inside, but GOD, he felt good. I could feel his ass clenching my cock, almost like he was chewing it. Slowly, I went all the way in, resting a moment with my belly against his burning hot skin. 

I didn't move until he pushed back against me slightly, then pulled out a bit. Looking down, I admired the sight. His ass was still red, stripy from yesterday. My cock, sliding in between those marvellous cheeks. 

Control was starting to become a thing of the past. 

I pushed back into his incredibly hot body, knowing that unless he safeworded on me, I wouldn't be able to stop now. Angling so that I would hit his hot spot, I started truly fucking him. Pulling out and going in, ever faster, ever harder, reveling in his muted moans and groans, trying desperately to muffle my own. 

I felt his ass tighten around me, felt him push back harder. Oh good, so good. Giving him all I had, every inch, every fucking last inch of my cock, I got down to the task of providing maximum pleasure to both of us. 

I could feel my orgasm start somewhere in the vicinity of my toes, traveling at warp speed up through my body. As if from far away I heard the wet sounds of our bodies slapping together over and over. It only spurred me on. 

At the very last second I remembered to clench my teeth together, curbing the scream wanting to escape. Dimly I was aware of Jim biting his arm, doing the same. 

His ass contracted on me, pulsing around my spurting cock, milking every last drop out. God, I'll never get tired of this feeling, being inside him while he comes. Or the feeling of coming inside him, for that matter. 

Utterly exhausted, I rested on his back, panting for breath. 

"God, Jim. That was..." 

"Wow," he mumbled from somewhere beneath me. 

"Yeah." 

A slight sound from behind me alerted me to our surroundings. Tapping energy reserves I didn't know I had, I lifted my head and looked behind me. 

Into the eyes of a very shocked Simon. 

"Jim, didn't we lock the door?" 

"I didn't... didn't you?" 

His vocabulary had gone up, but his awareness was still way below normal. I kept my eyes locked on Simon, trying desperately to find something to either defuse or lighten the situation. 

Nothing came to mind. 

I saw the exact moment when Jim's senses came fully online again. He tensed up, straightened without any regard for the fact that I was still halfway lying on his back and spun his head to look at his boss. My dick felt like it was being halfway torn off my body, since the combination of being squeezed and pulled out exerted way more pressure on it than anything else Jim could do. 

Pulling myself together, I gave a little reassuring pat to my tormented flesh and concentrated on the situation at hand again. 

"Simon?" 

I killed a giggle in its birth. Now was not the time to point out that even big, hard assed, buff cops can squeak. 

Unfortunately, the fact that I was no longer literally covering his ass let Simon see more of what he most likely would _not_ want to know even a tiny bit about. For example a red ass, welts, and the fact that there was come all over the wall from where Jim had splattered it. 

If possible, Simon turned even more wide-eyed. 

"Simon, I can explain..." 

"Jim, I do _not_ want an explanation to this. I want to forget it. You get that?" 

"Yes, Sir. Right away. If you'll just... ehm... leave, then we'll clear this up." 

In the meantime, I had surreptitiously cleaned off, gotten my jeans back on and was now standing at the sink, washing my hands. 

"Jim, I'll leave with Simon, get things cleared there," I whispered Sentinel-soft to him. 

"Simon, I'll go with you, if you don't mind." 

Somehow, I managed to make it both sound like a question and a fact. 

I cast a last look to Jim and saw that he was buttoning his slacks, getting at least a resemblance of decency to his appearance. He waved me off with a smile. 

The way back to the bullpen and Simon's office seemed very long. Simon wasn't talking or even looking at me. I had a feeling some very fast talking would be in order as soon as we were behind his door. 

I was right. 

"What the HELL was that about, Sandburg? Not only don't you keep it out of the station, but... is Jim ok? Where did he get those welts? Answer me!" 

Spreading my hands in a placating manner, I poured him a cup of coffee and passed it to him. 

"Jim is fine, Simon. He'll be back at his desk in no time, none the worse for wear. He won't come in here unless you want him to. Alright?" 

I looked at him. He was pissed enough that he wasn't able to say anything, just glare at me. 

"Look, I'm sorry this happened. It won't happen again." 

"It had better not," he growled. The sound of that growl made the hairs on my neck stand straight up. This was not good. 

"The welts, um, I can explain that, sort of. No, it wasn't a bad guy, it wasn't even in the line of duty, at least not his duty as a cop, it was, oh hell... I can't say this delicately, Simon." 

I looked at him pleadingly, trying out my best puppy look for size. It didn't help. He was still glaring at me. 

"Just TELL me already, will ya?" 

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart rate to something more resembling humans than birds. I still felt like a chicken, though. 

"I did that, Simon. Those welts... I did that. And don't worry, Simon, it was perfectly consensual. No need to arrest him or me or anybody. I can give you more information if you want, but now at least you know who to blame for it." 

Simon looked at me like I'd just grown a third head or something. I looked down quickly, to check I didn't have any suspicious stains on me, but couldn't find anything. Well, my clothes were rumpled, but that could just as easily have been from oversleeping the same morning. 

" _You_ did that? How, I mean, why... and Jim _allowed_ you? Why?" 

Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I sent a few prayers up into the ether, hoping someone would look mercifully upon me. 

"Simon... the how and why of me doing it... trust me, you do _not_ want to know. Why Jim allows it? Because he likes it. Because _I_ like it. Because we both get off on it. Don't worry, I know... too much information." 

I leaned up against a chair, looking more or less at the floor. 

"Tell you what. You ask what you want, and I'll answer as well as I can, ok? That way, I probably won't say anything you don't wanna hear, and I know better what you actually want to know." 

Simon looked at me, still puzzled, obviously, but seemingly more open to sense. 

"Ok... you're into kink." 

I nodded. 

"And you're on top." 

I nodded again. 

"Jim likes it _that_ way." 

"Three in a row, Simon." 

A little smile tugged at his lips, softening him immensely. I breathed a bit easier. Not too deeply, since I was still a bit sore at the crotch, and I most certainly wasn't out of the woods yet. 

"How long has this been going on, Sandburg?" 

"About a year. Simon, we didn't exactly want you to know this. We're not ashamed, you just didn't need to know." 

"A _year_? No, don't tell me any more. I don't want to know anything more. Just tell me that you're not going to bring this into the Station again, and that Jim is fit for duty, Sandburg." 

I looked sympathetically at Simon. He really didn't have it easy. First he had to put up with Jim's Sentinel abilities, then with us becoming lovers and now this. No wonder his head was spinning. 

"Jim is fit for active duty tomorrow. Today he's a bit sore, so it's good that there isn't much else but paper work to take care of. And Simon? I _promise_ we won't bring it to the Station again." 

He nodded and waved me out the door. 

In the process of closing the door, I heard him mumble, "They're trying to kill me... either that or get me put away at Conover." Smiling, I closed the door completely and went over to Jim. I was sure things were going to be ok after Simon had had some time to think it over, to adjust to the newest development between his best team. 

I walked over to Jim, smiling reassuringly to him while sitting down. He didn't have anything to worry about, and since he'd listened in, he should know that. 

"Don't worry, man. He'll get over it." 

He looked sceptically at me and gave a tiny nod. We went back to work. 

* * *

Over the next day and the weekend, I noticed Jim becoming more and more introverted. He was still attentive; he listened to me and we made love as usual. It was just a, I don't know, stillness over him. I knew he was thinking hard about something. 

Simon also gave me some puzzled glances at the Station, but he didn't say anything either. 

Between those two, I was fast approaching meltdown nerve-wise. 

Monday, I came home late after office hours at the U and found a scene destined to take my breath away. Jim had lit several candles, enough to make electric light redundant and was sitting in the couch, quietly drinking a glass of beer. 

He gestured me over when I entered, and poured the remains of beer in his bottle in another glass, handing it to me silently. 

"We need to talk. _I_ need to tell what I've been thinking of." 

He looked at me expectantly. I nodded encouragingly at him. 

"Blair... I know, you've noticed my preoccupation, and you don't know how much I love the fact that you've given me the time to finish thinking." 

He was using my first name. This was serious. 

"Anything for you, Jim. You _know_ that." 

Reaching out, he gently tugged on a stray curl tickling my cheek. Caressing the strands, for so long I almost wondered if he was zoning on them, when he finally took a deep breath and smoothed it back behind my ear. 

"Your punishment set me to think about some things... about us... about me in relation to you." 

He looked away, almost shyly. I reached out and took his hand in mine. 

"Go on," I urged gently. 

For a long time, he didn't say anything, still refusing to look me in the eye. I squeezed his hand, hoping to impart some courage to him. 

"I... I think I need to prove myself to you." 

He looked back up, fear lurking deep in those incredible eyes of his. 

"Prove yourself?" 

"Yeah, that I _do_ belong to you, that you _do_ own me, that I'm yours, heart, body and soul." 

He looked away again, as if saying those things took away the strings holding his eyes locked on mine. 

I was deeply moved. It seemed that the punishment he'd brought on himself had opened up some other issues. I shouldn't be surprised at that; I knew that the strangest things brought up repressed issues at the strangest times. 

I scooted over to practically sit in his lap, making it impossible for him to ignore me. Letting my free hand draw doodles on his shirt, I slowly made him look at me again. 

"Have you thought of how you want to prove that? I mean, there's room for a lot of interpretation here... are we talking rings, tattoos, marriage, branding, what? Tell me, Jim." 

His breath had caught right at the beginning of my list, so I tugged again on his hand. 

"Rings, Jim?" 

"In a way..." 

He looked down, his ears slowly turning deep red. 

"What kind of rings, Jim?" 

I had a suspicion, but I wanted him to say it. Even though he was turning an alarming shade of red, which actually only endeared him more to me, I needed him to voice his need. 

"anplrng." 

"What? Jim, you need to speak up more, _you_ are the Sentinel around here." 

He took a deep breath, looked at me briefly, then away. 

"A nipple ring." 

I couldn't help smiling broadly. My big, tough lover with the oh, so sensitive skin wanted a piercing. 

"You know, I've already got one, Jim," I said slowly. 

He nodded. 

"I'd like one similar, to show that we belong together, that we're a couple, that... oh, forget it. It was just a stupid idea anyway." 

His jaw clenched tightly, and he refused to give in to my hand. I tried a few more times to get him to look at me, then gave up and just nuzzled his chest. 

"It's not stupid, Jim. Not stupid at all. I like the idea... I like it a lot. Can't you tell?" 

I inched closer, forcing him to feel the heat of my body from closer up. I wasn't hard, yet, but slowly getting there, the more I thought of how he'd look with a ring in his left nipple. 

"Do you want to have one exactly as mine, or do you want to pick out a pair? A completely new set, matched, just for you and me?" 

I couldn't help it. I needed to touch him. My fingers strayed to his chest, already imagining how it would feel. My mind boggled at the thought of his sense of touch, heightened by a ring. I started thinking of making him come just by manipulating his nipple, of licking it for hours till he was begging. 

Of their own volition, my fingers sought out his left nipple and pinched it lightly. His soft moan at my action caused me to hump his thigh. 

God, that man is so hot. 

"A matched set..." 

"Huh? Oh yes, Jim. We're definitely a matched set." 

I pinched his nipple again. 

"This one, Jim? Is this the one you want pierced?" 

I took his deep moan as an affirmative answer. Letting up on him for a moment, I started peeling his shirt away from his chest. Unerringly, I zeroed in on the erect little bud, swollen and blushing hotly with the increased blood flow. 

Giving it a quick nip, I began licking his entire chest, but concentrating around his nipples... both of them. I was prepared for his hands trying to hold me in place, undoing my hair tie so that he could play with the long strands. He loves my hair, the way that it flows over his hands and tickles whatever part of his skin it touches. I love having him play with it. 

Sharp nips to his nipples made him tighten his hands, one of the best barometers I have to indicate how much he enjoys what I'm doing. Well, when his hands are loose and in my hair, at least. 

Feeling trapped in my jeans, I let go of him for a moment to get rid of them. I caught him looking at me and smiled at him. 

"Want you, Jim. Want you to lose your jeans as well. Want access to all of you. Now." 

He untangled his hands and shakily started undoing his buttons. Taking pity on him, I helped as soon as I was naked beside him. He was staring at me, like he couldn't believe that I was here with him. Kissing him deeply, I tried to show him all of my love. 

When we both were naked I straddled him again. He arched up against me at the feel of my cock against his. With a smile, I petted him soothingly until he calmed down once more. 

"Shhhh... easy, Jim... we'll get there... there's no rush..." 

Tracing a line of kisses down his chest, I indulged myself with his nipples again. 

"I'm so flattered, you know, by your request. And turned on, not to forget. Can you feel how hot you've made me? How hot you always make me? Especially by saying things like that. I look at your chest and I can see it there... the ring... marking you as mine, as connected with me... forever. I can't think of words to describe what that's made me feel. Imagine that... me, without words." 

He just looked at me, mouth working, but no sound emerging. I flashed him a wicked smile and bit down on his left nipple. I continued gently chewing on it, hanging on for dear life as he bucked. Breaking away, I looked at him... all flushed, his nipple even redder now than before. 

He was gorgeous. 

Groping for my jeans, I continued licking and kissing my way down his chest. At his groin, I spent long minutes nuzzling his patch of hair, while digging through my pockets. He was trying to direct me to his obvious need, but I refused to be distracted. Finally, I had what I wanted and rewarded him by placing a wet kiss on the tip of his cock. 

Sitting back up, I showed him my prize - a tube of KY. His moan was his only reply. 

I know what he thought I'd do, and proved me right by trying to lift up and spread his legs. I sat down harder on his thighs, making it impossible for him to move. 

"My turn tonight, love." 

I slicked him up thoroughly with one hand, while reaching back to prepare myself with the other. I hadn't realized exactly how much I wanted this until I touched my opening. The feelings surged through me like a wildfire, bending me, until I whimpered into his chest. 

"So hot, love, so fucking hot." 

"Yes." 

I didn't know if he was agreeing with me, or asking for more, or giving me permission or what. I didn't care. I wanted him, and soon! 

Deeming us both ready, I sat up again, still holding his cock in a firm grip. Gingerly, I knee-walked up to straddle him completely and centered him. Slowly lowering myself until I could feel his cock against me, I wiggled until the head was directly at my pulsing hole. 

"Let me do the driving, Jim. Don't move until I tell you to." 

He whimpered a bit louder, tearing his hands away from their position, almost on my hips, up to hold onto the couch behind his head. 

Bearing down lightly, I took him in, one inch at a time, letting myself get used to his bulk again. It had been a long time since I'd last done this. As always, I wondered why there was such a long time between, but promptly forgot it as he nudged my prostate. Moaning loudly, I took the rest of him in one fell swoop, not stopping before I had all of him buried deep inside me. 

Moaning in unison, we both just _felt_ it for a while, felt the connection between us flare into life, as always when we made love. Blindly, I sought his mouth, meeting him halfway in his search for mine. Our kiss started out frantic, but quickly changed to something less hurried but much more intimate - a meeting of heart and soul. 

I held out as long as I could, denying my body what it was screaming for, which was, MORE! I tried to appease the need by squeezing his cock as it rested in me, but all it did was feed the hunger. Finally, I couldn't hold out anymore and tore my mouth away from his. Gasping for breath, I looked him straight in the eye, asking for confirmation. 

His need and hunger shone brightly. He was just waiting for me. 

Smiling, I rose up all the way so only his head was still inside, and then descended again. Nice and slow, driving us both out of our minds. He was so big in me, stretching me so wide. For a moment, I wished I could see it, see where he penetrated me so thoroughly. 

Shrugging mentally, I gave in to the sensations, moving freer and faster over him. The pressure on my prostate was bringing me to the edge too fast, so I bent over to lick at his throat, effectively changing the angle. 

I licked at the drops of sweat trailing down from his neck, to his chest, following them to a natural diversion - his pecs. Ignoring them for now, I bent even lower, licking the drops at his solar plexus. Realizing the strain on my back was getting too much for me, I gave in and returned to his nipples. 

Changing position, I rubbed my cock against his sweat-slick stomach, shivering at the friction. He was helping me on every move now, thrusting his hips ever so slightly, pulling away when I lifted, arching when I descended. I don't think he was together enough to realize that by doing that, he was giving my hole a workout like never before. I no longer had any chance of slowing down; he was nailing my hot spot way too efficiently for that. 

Whimpering in pure need, I raised up again, using my hands to steady myself on his chest. Looking down at him, I shifted to pinch his nipples, feeling the surge in him immediately. Oh, he's such a slut for sensation. Pinching harder, I rode him harder, feeling him tense up with every thrust, every pinch. 

"Oh yes, just like that... so hot..." 

Suddenly realizing he'd leave me behind if I didn't do something about it, I lifted one hand free to jack off. His protesting moan made me change my mind. 

"Touch me, Jim. Make me come with you. Make me come while you're still buried balls deep in me, so you can feel everything. Touch me, Jim... now!" 

Flinging one hand down from behind his head, he grabbed my cock, pulling in the exact same rhythm as I rose and fell over him. 

"Yesssss... that's it... just like that..." 

Riding harder and harder on him, he followed my movements, sending us both hurtling towards a spectacular finish. I didn't give his nipples one minute to rest, pinching and twisting harder and harder the closer I got. 

He must have had a tiny bit more control, or maybe it was just pure luck, but not until I slammed down on him, already jerking in my orgasm, did he give in. He thrust upwards harder than every before, arching almost completely off the couch, howling to high heavens as his cock throbbed hard in me. 

Sobbing in pure pleasure, I rode out the wild waves, petting and caressing his chest throughout it all. My legs felt like over-boiled noodles, shaking wildly and barely able to hold me up. I gave in, scattering kisses on my way down to rest on top of him. 

"It gets better every time, man. How will we ever live to grow old together?" 

His chest rumbled with his soft laughter. 

"With luck, Chief... with luck." 

When we at long last were together enough to part, we stood up on shaking legs, leaning on each other. Sharing a quick shower, we went to bed, me thinking of how I could fulfil his wish in the best possible way. 

* * *

Over the next couple of days, I finalized a couple of ideas I had. I wanted to celebrate the day where he was marked as mine, which would take something rather special. A phone call was made while he was down in Forensics, and wouldn't be able to hear it. No use spoiling the surprise, was there? 

I know he was curious as to why I hadn't said a word since he'd brought it up, but he gave me time and space. I guess he figured, correctly, that if he needed to know something, I'd tell him. 

Finally, the Friday after, I went in to Simon's office, closing the door gently behind me. He was busy riffling through some folders, so I waited. He quickly saw me standing there, bouncing lightly in place, and put the folders to the side of his desk with the others already there. 

"Sandburg." 

Gesturing towards one of his chairs, he looked at me like he was trying to make up his mind whether he wanted to hear this or not. Trying not to smile too much at his expression, I slid into the chair to the right. 

"Simon, I need tonight completely off, no phone calls, no disturbances, nothing. Oh, and the same for Jim, of course. Can that be arranged?" 

He looked at me curiously and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. 

"What's the occasion, Sandburg? Big date?" 

I smiled broadly, letting a bit of my anticipation of tonight seep into my eyes. 

"You can say that, Simon. Jim asked for something special, and he's going to get it." 

A pained look washed over his face and I knew I was a bit to close to his squick-line. 

"Don't worry, Simon. I won't tell you anything about it. Just tell me that you won't need us until Sunday at the earliest, please?" 

"Sunday? What? No, never mind. Sure, Sunday's fine. I'll at least forget you're on the force tonight, and tomorrow too, unless there's an emergency." 

I smiled even broader now, knowing that he'd given in as much as he could. 

"Thanks, Simon. You're the best." 

I stood up and turned towards the door, looking forward to telling Jim that it was show time tonight. Simon's gruff throat clearing stopped me in my tracks. I faced him again. 

"That'll be all, Sandburg." 

I laughed outright at his little stunt. Yes, he is the boss, and he likes it when people recognize that. I considered myself duly reminded not to pull his leg too far, snapped him a saucy little salute and dashed out into the bullpen before he could say anything more. 

About fifteen minutes later, Jim returned from the archives, where I'd sent him. It was a legit errand, but not something I couldn't have done myself. I think he knew that as well, as he looked questioningly at me upon his return. I just smiled at him and went back to work. 

At last, it was time to leave. I was at a point where I barely could contain my excitement, making Jim look very curiously at me every five minutes. I stopped him as he was reaching for his jacket. 

"Tonight's the night, Jim. You're going to be mine: heart, body and soul. There won't be any disturbances from anybody. Are you up for it?" 

I noticed his hand shook as he finished taking his jacket. He nodded. 

"Yes, Master," he whispered. 

Smiling secretly at each other, we left for the day. 

* * *

Back at the Loft, I ushered him to the bathroom. 

"Clean yourself thoroughly. Take all the time you need, while I finish up some other things." 

He nodded and went without a word. 

As soon as I heard the water turn on, I dashed into the office and brought out what I needed from our toy collection. I couldn't help but smile as I looked in the closet... it was full of toys. It was incredible how many things we'd acquisitioned in the short year we'd been playing. And now, one more item had been added. 

I looked it over, admiring the simple design. It was a string of beads, two medium and four large balls of solid steel, polished and smoothed to a silky, shiny finish. The large ones were as big as my own cock at its broadest place in diameter. The medium ones were slightly smaller than where my cock was narrowest. 

I just _knew_ that Jim was going to love them. 

Sighing, I reluctantly lifted my fingers from the balls and grabbed the small mountain of toys I'd pulled out onto the futon. Transferring it all to the living room was no problem. Arranging the blankets and pillows where the coffee table used to be was also no problem. Doing it all silently, now, _that_ was a problem. I still didn't want Jim to know too much about what was in store for him. 

Finally, all was settled to my satisfaction; blankets covered a large area of the floor space, pillows scattered over them, all the toys were within easy reach. Just in time, too, since I could hear the water being turned off. 

Taking a deep breath and checking the time, I went to the phone and called for Chinese food. 

When Jim came out, he looked around, quickly zooming in on the floor space I'd prepared. I went over to him, cupping his already half-hard erection through his towel. 

"See anything you like, pet?" 

He didn't say a word, just nodded and swallowed. 

I squeezed his dick roughly. 

"Answer me, pet." 

"Yes, Master. I see something I like. I see... a space just for us. A safe place." 

He turned his head and took in the sight of me, still in work clothes. 

"I see you." 

Releasing him, I stretched up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Go and get your robe. You don't need any clothes, but dinner will be here in not too long, and I don't want the delivery boy to get traumatized over your looks. I'll be with you shortly, I just need a quick shower." 

Moving towards the shower, I admonished him to relax and enjoy himself, but to _not_ peek at what I'd put forth, and not have a beer. I didn't want him to have any alcohol in his system tonight. What we were going to do was enough to send him flying by itself. 

In the shower, I tended to business quickly. I couldn't let my thoughts dwell too much on the plans for tonight, or I'd become far too excited. That wouldn't do. That was for Jim, not for a lonely shower stall. 

Back out, I headed upstairs to find some clothes. I had already seen that Jim was sitting at the table, looking out into the distance. He looked like he was contemplating his situation and his request. That was fine, it was just what I wanted him to do. 

I heard the doorbell ring and peeked over the railing, only to see Jim already at the door. One quick detour for his wallet, and we now had dinner. 

I had planned earlier what I wanted to wear, but now, standing in front of the closet and about to go down to my Sentinel, I changed my mind. Yes, I wanted his mind blown, yes, I wanted him to quiver with want and need and yes, I wanted to look as dominant as possible. But... looking at my selection, I realized that it wasn't good enough. Quickly flinging the clothes back in the closet, I dragged out my chaps. Those and a couple of leather straps would do nicely for tonight. 

I donned the chaps and rummaged around for the straps. They should be here somewhere... ah, there. Tying the last one with the help of my teeth, I glanced in the mirror to evaluate the overall effect. 

Nice, very nice. 

Even though I was only half-hard, my dick still seemed to be the focal point of my body, accentuated as it was by the black leather surrounding it. The straps offset the otherwise pale skin of my chest, and my hair hanging loose was just the right finishing touch. 

I glanced down to my feet and chuckled. Bare feet would have to do. No way was I going to wear boots inside the loft, and slippers were totally out of the question. Socks were un-sexy. Oh well, I'd just have to turn the heat up a bit more to prevent my feet from getting too cold. 

Grinning with anticipation, I went downstairs to get Jim. 

His gasp as he saw me was more than enough to get me the rest of the way up to completely hard. This was going to be good, especially since he was so anxious already. 

We helped each other load the food onto a couple of plates and sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy it. At least _I_ enjoyed it. Jim seemed much more intent on looking at me than at tasting his food. 

I decided to tease him a bit, sucking my fingers loudly as I cleaned the sauce off and making excessive sounds of pleasure at each bite. The poor man was so off-kilter that his hands were shaking. I knew only too well how hard it is to eat something when your cock is claiming all of your attention, clenching your stomach into a small knot, but that didn't make me let up anyway. 

Finally, I pushed my plate aside, having had enough of this type of food for the night. 

Stretching out my hand, I beckoned him over to me. He rose fluidly, eyes roaming my body constantly. 

I took his robe off of him, led him to the prepared area and pushed him down to lie with his hips raised and his head properly supported. Taking care that he was comfortable, I leaned in for a deep kiss. 

We let our tongues play until I felt his hands twine into my hair. Breaking free gently, I tsk-tsk'ed at him. 

"We'd better do something about those hands of yours. They take too many liberties without permission." 

"Yes, Master," he moaned softly, withdrawing his hands to hold them at his side. 

Grabbing the leather cuffs, I swiftly fastened them to his wrists, making sure that they fit snugly but not too tight. Next I fastened his ankle cuffs and reached for the spreader bar. Motioning to him to raise his knees up, I secured the bar to his ankles, and then drew down his wrists to snap them onto the bar also. 

Now he was secured, not able to move much, and certainly not able to use his hands without playing a serious contortionist. 

Sliding my hands up from his ankles to his inner thigh, I spread his knees a bit further apart. He was beautiful like this, and he knew it. A feast for me, only for me, laid out as if on a silver platter. 

For a second, I didn't know where to start. 

I looked into his eyes, seeing love and lust gleaming freely. He waited, but not impatiently. He was willing to give us all of the time in the world. Only I knew that we didn't have that. I had a schedule and a plan to keep. 

I shifted so that I was kneeling at his side, and started placing small kisses on the thigh nearest me. He shivered harder the higher I got. Good. 

Completely avoiding his groin area for now, I drifted upwards to his nipples. Licking them had him sighing, biting them made him moan. I cherished each sound, loving the way I could drive him towards the edge of sanity with such small gestures. 

After what felt like ages, I moved on, taking a kiss from his soft lips. He gave as good as he got, evidently trying to get as far into my mouth as he could. God, that man can drive me crazy. 

Breaking free before we both lost control, I sat back on my haunches and just looked at him. I never can get enough of the sight of him naked. My hands followed my eyes, gliding over smooth skin, following the lines of his muscles and tracing the rim of his navel. 

Changing tactics almost mid-air, I let a hand glide down to grab his nuts in a firm grip. The unexpectedness of it made him arch as much as possible, which under the circumstances wasn't much. Smiling evilly, I reached for the ball stretcher to my side. 

It's a wide piece of leather that goes around his sack, between the shaft and his nuts and is closed with laces. They make his balls stay as far away from his body as the width of the strap and prevents them from tightening up. It's harder for him to come that way, which was exactly why I applied it. 

Relishing his deep groan as he realized what I'd done, I caressed his balls gently. He's got practically no hairs on them, just this wonderfully lush bush around his shaft. It makes it so much more fun to lick them; there was no risk of getting hairs stuck in between teeth. Following my mind, I did exactly that: leaned down and gave small cat-licks to his balls. Drawing back a bit, I blew cold air on them. 

I couldn't help but grin evilly at his moan as his sack tried to contract, to withdraw up towards his body in search of heat. I repeated this action several times, licking and blowing, until the moans were no longer so powerful. He was getting used to the sensations. Time to change. 

Reaching for the last time, I drew the lube and beads to my immediate vicinity. I caught him trying to look without seeming to, so I smiled broadly at him. 

"Curious, pet? This is something I got for you just this week." 

I held up the beads in their string, letting him see the gleaming balls. We both admired the way they reflected the firelight and the candles, then he shuddered visibly. 

"Pet? Jim? Anything wrong?" 

"Hungry, Master. They're beautiful. I ache to feel them." 

I grinned wolfishly at him. 

"You will, pet. Soon, very soon. Be patient." 

He moaned as a way of answering. Patience has never been his strong side, at least not when it comes to play and sex. And especially not when it has something to do with his ass. God, that man is a slut. I wouldn't want him any other way. 

Putting the beads down again, I grabbed the lube and slicked up my fingers. No sooner had I placed a finger on his opening, that he tried to buck up. I stilled him with a hand on his belly, holding him down. 

"Take it easy, or I'll go even slower." 

He whimpered but stilled his actions, thighs quivering under the strain. 

Slowly, I slid in that first finger, slicking him up on my way in. He was relaxing more quickly than ever before, an irrefutable testament to his need. Soon one finger wasn't enough, and I withdrew completely. 

His pitiful moan made me chuckle. The poor man probably thought I was going to tease him completely merciless. Little did he know. 

Out of his sight, but not out of his hearing, I slicked up the first ball and pressed it to his hole. Again placing my hand on his stomach, I waited for him to take that necessary deep breath. 

As he did, I pressed harder inwards, feeling him swallow the bead whole. His groan reverberated through my hand. I watched his reactions, but other than an infinitesimal hardening of his already diamond-hard cock, nothing showed on the outside. 

"That was one, my beloved pet. Five more to go." 

He didn't answer, which I also didn't expect him to. Instead, I slicked up the next one and let him feel it. This time, I didn't watch his face or his cock; I watched his ass as his ring slowly stretched to take it in. God, what a sight. I couldn't help it; I had to release some of the tension in me. I caressed my cock ever so slightly, just enough to convince the ravenous beast presently using most of my blood supply that it wasn't forgotten. 

Now that the two medium ones were in, I was actually anxious to see how he would handle the large ones, _if_ he could handle them. There was only one way to find out. Yet again neglecting my own needs, I slicked up the third bead, the first of the large ones. 

This time, the stretch was so much slower that I almost thought he wouldn't be able to stretch enough. Just as I was about to draw back and let him breathe before trying again, it popped through the ring and was sucked up to join the others. 

"How do you feel, pet?" 

"On fire. Oh, so good, so hot, burning... need... need... _more_!" 

He panted harshly, rolling his head back and forth on the pillow. 

"Can I have more soon, Master? Please?" 

Chuckling, I complied, next bead already slick and at the ready just outside him. 

"Don't I always give you what you need, pet?" 

"Yesssssss..." 

His cock was drooling steadily, hardening with every movement of the beads inside him. I wondered how much more he would feel them than ordinary men, but dismissed the question as irrelevant. He wasn't ordinary by a long shot, and that was that. 

Number four and five went in while I licked his fluids off his cock. He was now so close to the edge that I had to be extremely careful, so as to not push him over before we both were ready. I rested back on my ass, letting us both get a breather for a moment. 

I looked at the utterly naughty sight of him: legs spread as wide as he could manage, hands clenching convulsively around the spreader bar, cock almost vertical and leaking with every beat of his heart, forehead wet with sweat and hair completely mussed. He was a feast for gods. 

It was time for the last bead. Stealing a quick look towards the time, I realized that it was almost time for part two of the plan. Swiftly, I lubed the last bead and pressed it at his entrance. 

"Last one, pet. Take it... let me see your beautiful ass spread one more time for me." 

He moaned and raised his hips lightly. Even with my normal hearing, I could hear the steel clinking as the balls moved around in his fully-stretched canal. The sound was utterly distracting for me, and Jim? He cried out and clenched the spreader bar even harder. I had a feeling he'd leave finger-sized dents in the metal, that's how far out he was. 

I held that last steel orb up and pushed forward gently. Panting in time with him, I watched intently as he bore down slightly, dilating his opening for me. I pushed, and he pushed, and together, we coaxed his ass to accept the last large ball. 

Moaning simultaneously as his ass slammed shut on the other side of it, I leaned forward to kiss him as deeply as humanly possible. 

For long minutes, we stayed fused at our lips, tongues playing and wrestling each other, until I no longer could resist the demands of my body. I rose up from him and moved around to straddle his chest. When in place, I bent my cock down to hold it enticingly at his lips. 

"Suck me, pet." 

No other words were needed. He opened willingly and relaxed his throat so that I could drive all of me deep into his heat. Oh, I needed that, needed to take the edge off, so I would be able to concentrate on him and his needs afterwards. 

It didn't take long. I was too hot, too much on fire from seeing him take everything I offered him, take it into his gorgeous, tight ass. Thrusting harder and harder, I made it almost impossible for him to do anything but be the receptacle of my come. 

I had no intention of apologizing for it. I needed him too badly. 

Crying out my joy, I emptied my balls down his welcoming throat, remembering at the last second to draw back so he could actually taste me. He nursed the head of my cock until I got too sensitive. The first tiny flinch and he released me with one final kiss to the head. 

I scrunched over and kissed him. 

"Thanks, pet. I needed that." 

Without so much as a whimper, he accepted that it was not his turn yet. I could see it in his eyes. He was totally on fire with need, but he didn't want to ask me for release. Even if he hadn't been bound so securely, I felt confident he wouldn't try to get it on his own. He'd learned his lesson. 

As a reward, I released him from the spreader bar, allowing him to be able to stretch comfortably. He opened and closed his fists a few times, but other than that, he didn't move his hands from their position at his side. 

I smiled and kissed him for his obedience. 

Suddenly, he drew back and looked at me with alarm. Then he looked towards the door, frowning and opening his mouth to speak. I placed a finger on his lips before he could utter a word. 

"Shhhh, it's ok, it's alright. This is a person I trust implicitly, and I've invited him for tonight. We need him here." 

With that, I rose and went slowly towards the door, giving my guest time to knock before opening. 

"Micki! Glad you could make it on time, man. Come on in, it's all set up for you." 

I looked back at Jim, whose erection had faded somewhat. I could see a slight panic steal over his already rather tense face. 

"Jim, I'd like you to meet Micki, an old friend of mine. He's a professional piercer, and actually the guy who did my nipple ring way back when." 

Jim looked only slightly less tense; and I knew something more was needed. I just didn't know what I could say to help him. Micki saved the situation. 

"Looks like a nice set-up for working in. Blair, you said it was the left nipple? Like yours?" 

At my nod, he continued with removing his jacket, hanging it up and then taking his briefcase over to the couch. 

"Jim, I'd like you to know that I've done this for twenty years. I've got thirtyseven piercings myself, and only one of them I had help for. Mainly because I'm a human being, not an octopus, so I needed some extra hands." 

He took a couple of breaths while opening the case. 

"Nothing I see here tonight is strange to me. I've seen it all a million times. I've done girls and guys, in a scene or out of it. Don't worry, please." 

I relaxed as soon as I saw Jim lose the tension, then walked over and kissed him. At first, he wasn't responding, but quickly he gave in to our needs. My needs to be with him, to have him trust me, for him to be mine. His needs were to find release, to give himself his trust and his entire being for my safekeeping. 

When he was actively participating in the kiss, I pulled back. Caressing his cheek, I shushed him gently. Slowly, I pushed him downwards again, piling up a few pillows behind his back. Seeing that he now rested comfortably, half on his back, half sitting up, I let my hand drift down to give his cock a swift squeeze. His moan caused Micki to look up from his position in the couch, fortunately unseen by Jim. 

Nodding our readiness to Micki, I waited patiently until he approached me with two small rings in each their sealed plastic bag. They were exquisite, pure gold. The ball holding them closed was also gold, but inlaid with a tiny diamond. I gasped at the sight of them. 

"Are these the ones you had in mind, Blair?" 

"Yes. God, they're beautiful." 

Micki smiled and returned to his case, getting the necessary equipment. I looked down at Jim, admiring the way he'd put his entire well-being in my hands. 

"Jim, I need to ask you something." 

He turned serious, respecting the time-out. 

"Do you want to see yourself getting pierced, or do you want to be blindfolded?" 

"I want to see." 

I smiled and started whispering very lowly to him, so low that Micki wouldn't be able to hear a word of it. 

"Ok, my pet. I need you to dial down touch. Just a notch. I know you've got it rather high right now, so you can feel the beads better, but trust me on this. Dial down." 

He nodded infinitesimally, closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. When he looked back up at me, his eyes were clear. Then he smiled wickedly at me. 

"I haven't told you this," he whispered back to me, "but I can dial touch down in general areas. Right now chest is down, but my ass is still high." 

I laughed. That devious bastard! And of course, he picks a time like now to say something like that, when he knows any and all tests are the furthest from my mind. I shook my head and kissed him as my response to his confession. 

Micki cleared his throat and we broke apart. He was standing with a tray holding the rings in a cup filled with chlorhexidine; a 0.05% isotonic solution that he explained was mainly used for disinfecting damaged skin and mucous membranes. 

Then he showed Jim the needle he would use for the piercing itself. 

"I'm going to clamp your nipple with surgical clamps to hold it firm and in one place. Then I'll mark the holes on each side, and I'll pierce you. It'll hurt for about one second, and then it's over. While the needle is still in you, I'll slide the ring onto the other end. As I then pull the needle all the way through, the ring goes in. The last bit might feel strange, but it won't hurt you. Any questions?" 

Jim shook his head, eyes still focused on the needle. I knew exactly how he felt. It looked awfully big, even if the inner hole was only a fraction of an inch. 

I took hold of one of his hands and let my other hand stroke his body reverently. 

"It's not too late, my love. I'll understand if you can't do it." 

I hoped that he wouldn't decline, but the choice was ultimately his. 

He swallowed and tore his eyes away from the tray and Micki's hand holding the dreaded needle. 

"I want this, need this, just... help me through it, please?" 

I let my free hand slide lower to stroke his soft cock. I slowly coaxed it into hardening again, overriding his fear and flooding his senses with pleasure instead. 

"I'm here, love. I'll always help. Always." 

He moaned and bucked his hips ever so slightly, fucking my hand with miniature thrusts. 

"Yes, my pet, that's it... give in to the pleasure I give you. I'll keep you grounded while distracting you... give yourself to me..." 

I nodded to Micki, and he came over to kneel beside me. I saw his eyes roam over Jim appreciatively, but I didn't feel any jealousy. I knew Micki was straight and that he always liked seeing a good scene and good-looking people. 

There was certainly one very good-looking person before him. 

I moved to sit between Jim's legs, still stroking him ever so lightly while disengaging my other hand from his. 

"Keep your hands at your side, pet. Tell me if you need something extra to hold onto." 

"Yes, Master." 

Micki placed a very soft hand near the top of Jim's chest, pressing gently downwards so the back was more arched. I used the occasion to slide my free hand down to tug on the string to the beads. 

The result was amazing. Jim hissed, but froze instantly, not moving a muscle. 

I chuckled to myself. I love the reactions I can wring out of his fabulous body. 

"Micki? Would it be easier if he came now, or would you rather have him come after you've pierced him?" 

Jim sounded like he was choking at hearing this, but Micki just laughed that pearly little laugh of his. 

"Easiest for me would be to pierce him a minute or two after he's come, but if that interferes with your plans, then don't. I don't really care. I can do it either way, as long as he can keep still." 

I tugged on the string again, letting Jim know that yes, I was going to make him come right in front of Micki, right before he was getting our ring inserted in his nipple. He just moaned and raised his hips a fraction more. 

"Please, Master, a request?" 

By using my honorific, I knew he'd tuned Micki out, pretending he wasn't there. 

"What is it, pet?" 

"Can you... can I... please give me something to hold on to. Please." 

I removed my hands from him to reattach the ankle cuffs and the spreader bar. He immediately drew his ankles up so he could hold the bar and sighed with relief. 

"Thank you, Master." 

I went bag to tugging the string, more forcibly now. Slowly, I drew back, until he started opening up around the first bead. His whimpers grew steadily as I pulled harder until it popped out of him with a wet plop. He cried out at the sensation, growing completely rigid in torso and cock. 

Deftly, I caught it and pushed it against his hole again. I pushed it back in to the music of his whimpers, then tugged until he was forced to release it again. 

Over and over, I fucked his ass ring with that first large steel ball, until he was shaking all over, hanging to his sanity and his control by a bare thread. 

Grinning wickedly, I pulled all six balls out of him in a rush, making him scream and curl up as his orgasm caught him completely by surprise. I could feel my own ass clench sympathetically as he was opening wide and slamming shut around each ball, making him feel as if he was being fucked over and over. 

He held the position for longer than I would have thought possible, his own come dripping down his face. Then, slowly as the tide, he relaxed and uncurled to lie sprawled over the pillows. I moved to the opposite side of Micki and caressed his face gently. 

Leaning in to kiss him and lap up the tasty droplets glistening on his cheeks, I tried to convey all my love and admiration for him through my hands. Apparently, he got the idea, since he was practically purring with pleasure. 

When he was cleaned up, I looked up at Micki and nodded to him. 

Jim started a bit when he suddenly felt an extra hand on his chest. He'd _really_ forgotten all about Micki's presence. I soothed him with a hand on his arm. 

"I'm going to attach the clamp now, Jim. It'll probably feel a bit tight, but that's the way it's supposed to be." 

Jim nodded. 

While I was watching, the bud was pinched and clamped. A few adjustments later, and Micki drew two small dots, one on each side of the trapped nipple. 

"Ok, now it'll hurt a bit." 

I squeezed his arm harder, looking intently at his face. He turned to smile reassuringly at me. He had his senses under control. Good. I sighed soundlessly, making his smile broader. 

Suddenly, I realized one thing, and hurriedly I whispered to him to turn down his hearing if he hadn't already. I saw him concentrate and then relax. Very good. I didn't want him to hear the sound of his flesh being torn. 

One short second later, it was done. Jim now had the needle straight through his nipple, looking like a tribal piercing from Africa. The thought made me smile as he looked curiously at it. 

Micki opened the ring with a circlip plier and removed the ball. Then he attached the now open ring to the needle, jiggling it ever so slightly. Jim winced at this, but since he didn't show any other reactions, I didn't worry. 

A bit of fumbling, a good grip and a tug, and the ring was through. Fresh sweat had beaded on Jim's forehead from the whole experience, but he hadn't said one word. The pliers were used again and the ball was put in, so the ring was closed and in place. 

We both looked down at his chest, admiring the gleam of the diamond and the contrast of gold against his pale skin. At the same time, we both raised up to look in each other's eyes, smiling tenderly. 

Now it was my turn. 

I was done in no time, just a matter of removing my old ring and putting in the new. Now we were a matched set. 

Jim reached up a hand to touch mine. He knew as well as I did, that for a good while he wouldn't be able to play with his own. I wouldn't be able to either. 

He gave a small tug on my new ring, causing me to gasp. He looked lower on my body, down to where my erection was jutting from my chaps. He knows that playing with his ass always turns me on. His reactions get to me in a major way. 

I smiled softly and removed his hand gently from my chest. 

Micki cleared his throat, getting Jim's attention again. 

"You need to clean the piercing. I'll give you one bottle of the solution and a paper describing cleaning procedures as well as do's and don'ts. If there are no further questions, I'll be on my way. My mistress doesn't like it if I'm too late." 

As we both kept silent, he grinned and got up. 

I stole a glance at his trousers, but not a single hint of arousal was to be seen. That pleased me and proved yet again to me why I could always trust Micki. 

"If you later find you have some questions, then my phone number is on the paper. Blair, I'll see you around." 

He walked towards the door, and I suddenly realized one thing I needed to ask him. 

"Hey, wait a bit. What about the payment? How are we going to do that?" 

He smiled that sweet little smile of his and turned to grab his coat. 

"It seems your brain is elsewhere, my friend. We agreed on me sending you a bill. I will. Enjoy your weekend, boys." 

Grinning sheepishly, I waved at him as he closed the door behind him. I turned back to my... what should I call him now? My husband? My property? I dismissed all those expressions. My lover, my Sentinel, my Jim. Mine. Forever. 

Sinking down to lie besides him, I removed the spreader bar from him again. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Loved." 

I looked closer at his eyes. Yep, no doubt about it. He was on a little flight of his own, somewhere around Pluto from the looks of it. 

"Any pain? Anywhere?" 

"Nope, not one bit. But..." 

"Yes?" 

"I do feel a bit... empty." 

I laughed. My Sentinel, the slut. Case closed. 

I leaned over him, breathing on his neck. 

"Do you want me, pet? Are you hungry for your Master?" 

"Always," he whispered. 

"Then you shall have me." 

Mock-growling at him, I grabbed his wrists and flung them over his head. 

"Spread your legs and raise them." 

He complied immediately, providing me with instant, unlimited access to his body. Diving in, I plunged directly into his ass, sheathing myself to the hilt in one long stroke. He howled and bucked up towards me. 

Holding that position with us as close together as possible, I lowered my head to nip at his throat. Several nips later, the shivers travelling his body were pooling in his lower regions, causing him to contract around my cock with each bite. 

Moaning and having only a fraction of control left, I still refused to give in to my bodily needs. I needed to hear his surrender first. 

"Claim me, Master. Own me, please. Fuck me." 

I growled and sucked his throat hard, letting go only enough to see if the color was deep enough. Almost there... 

"I'm yours; heart, body and soul." 

The whisper was so low that I almost couldn't hear it, but the words were there. 

"Yes, you're mine, _mine_ , MINE!" 

I pulled back and started fucking him harder than ever before, pulling all the stops out. He threw his head back, already keening with pleasure. I knew each thrust nailed his prostate directly and after the previous exercise his ass had gotten, it was hypersensitive. 

I truly pounded into him, pulling out to the head and then slamming back in as deep as I could. My balls were slapping against him with small slaps and even over his sounds of pleasure, I could hear the wet sucking sounds of his ass. 

I was dipped in pure ecstasy. 

Faster proved better, sending him howling to the edge of endurance. The cords on his neck stood out white as he thrashed as much as he could. I had long since let go of his wrists to distribute my weight better over him and not throw out my back in the process. He had kept his arms up, holding the edge of the couch in a death-grip instead. 

My own control was non-existent, having disappeared in thin air with the first hard pull and push into his ass. It couldn't go on for long; it was too good. 

"Jim, love, beloved... I'm gonna come... deep in you... come with me..." 

His only reply was to buck up even harder against me, clenching my cock furiously. 

"Oh god... love... love you... mine... as I... am yours... MINE!" 

Screaming the last word, I froze completely, my brain shutting down as what felt like my entire soul pouring into his depths. He was only a fraction of a second behind me, howling loud enough to bring the roof down upon us. 

Neither of us cared. 

Trapped for a small eternity in pure bliss, two persons being one, being as connected as physically possible, we knew we would never again experience a moment truly alone. We were one. 

Collapsing into a jumbled heap on the blankets, we both tried to get oxygen back into our starving lungs. 

After a long while, I could see something besides the interesting colors on the insides of my eyelids, and I blinked lazily at my beloved. 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself." 

"You ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

He quieted me the best way possible; he kissed me. Relaxing into his arms, I figured we would move sometime the next century... if ever. 

He proved me wrong by grimacing slightly and clenching his ass around my now totally limp cock. 

"I'm sorry, Chief, but I really need to go. You filled me up quite thoroughly." 

He looked apologetically at me, and who was I to stop him? I withdrew as gently as possible and eased down next to him. I looked at the way he slowly hobbled over to the bathroom and refused to feel guilty. I'd loved doing it to him, and judging from his sounds while I'd fucked him, he'd loved it too. 

Summoning some heretofore hidden reserves, I dragged myself upright and started tidying the place. When that was done, I went to join Jim in the bathroom. 

He had finished, so together we brushed our respective sets of teeth and got ready for the night. 

Every so often our eyes would meet in the mirror, and the same soft smile appeared on both our faces. 

Staggering upstairs, I dumped my chaps and dove under the covers. He snuggled in next to me and sighed contentedly. 

"Are you glad we went through with it, Jim?" 

"Yes. It hurt, but the rewards greatly outweighed the disadvantages. Besides, it was important. It _is_ important. You know what I mean, Chief." 

Nodding, I turned to look him in the eye, still keeping as much of a full body contact as possible. 

"Jim, we belong to each other. Tonight... that was our way of telling the cosmos that." 

He kissed me, told me he loved me, and together, in this as in all other things, we fell asleep. 

Fin. 


End file.
